villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Superman (Injustice)
|crimes = Crimes against humanity Mass murder (including child murder) Usurpation Torture Mass destruction Terrorism Slavery War crimes Animal cruelty Blackmail Stalking Mutilation High treason |type of villain = Delusional Fallen Hero}} Superman of the Injustice universe is a twisted alternate version of the heroic main-universe Superman. He is the main antagonist of Injustice: Gods Among Us, and the secondary antagonist of Injustice 2. Initially a tragic character, as time passes, the fallen Man of Steel steadily becomes more and more brutal and fascistic, eventually becoming little more than a psychotic and unforgiving warlord. He is the heroic alternate universe Batman's best friend-turned-arch-nemesis. He was voiced by , who also played Sephiroth in Kingdom Hearts II. Personality Lois Lane's death shook Superman greatly; the once pure Man of Steel was heartbroken, having been manipulated by the Joker into killing the woman he loved and his unborn child. His loss, grief and pain overwhelmed Superman, causing him to forget his hard-taught wholesome values and ethics, turning him corrupt and cruel. From that day forward, Superman decided that criminals would be better off dead, as demonstrated by having brutally killed Joker in a blind rage, which was the first action that led him down the path into a cynical, brutal, hate-filled tyrant. It is heavily implied that the reason why he discarded his wholesome values and ethics is because he blamed them for his unwitting role in the destruction of Metropolis as well as the murder of Lois Lane and their unborn child, viewing them as weaknesses that ultimately hampered his ability to protect the people of Earth. Unable to move on from Lois, Superman becomes a bitter man driven by remorse, anger and sadness, despite the fact that he and Wonder Woman started a romantic relationship after the tragedy. The disillusioned Superman's morality became even more warped, where he thought his actions were benefiting the world; in reality, he placed humanity into totalitarian dystopia, controlled by a strong military regime without freedom and equal rights, and when he discovered the people of Gotham and Metropolis actually feared and hated him rather than worshiped him, he destroyed them without remorse. However, despite his faults, he still shows a great deal of love towards his former wife, Lois Lane, and planned to kill the main-universe Superman and bring his Lois over to his dimension, which proves that in spite of his ruthlessness, he was first and foremost a damaged, guilt-ridden man, willing to do anything to get his beloved Lois back. He does feel remorseful about his misdeeds, but has not recanted any of his thoughts, as can be seen in Injustice 2. That said, he is more reasonable than before as shown when he gave Kara some time after she found out about his true nature. Powers and Abilities Superman has the following abilities which he receives from the solar radiation his body has absorbed when exposed to a yellow sun: *'Superhuman Strength': considered to be Earths strongest hero he has strength rivaled by very few. He has strength easily in the multimillion tons class, lifted up a 100 ton phantom zone projector with ease, ripped out a submarine tank out off the water without trouble, shattered green lanterns strongest shield with one punch. When amped by Sinestro's power ring, him feeding his on the fears of Earth made him powerful to not only restrain a Guardian. But also push him an entire planet, directly into the sun at faster than light speeds. Upper reaches of his strength has yet to be determined, as strength varies on sunlight. *'Superhuman Speed': while not as fast as the Flash, Superman is faster than sound, light and even thought. Has routinely outmatched humans and super humans alike in speed with little effort. Usually reaches the upper Mesosphere within seconds. Upper reaches of speed is yet to be reached. *'Superhuman Stamina': when empowered by the sun he has near limitless stamina, and can endure fights with many other high-level fighters for long periods of time. *'Flight': as a Kryptonian he can easily manipulate gravitons around him to fly. Easily clocks around Mach-4 flight speed with considerable ease, often moves at speeds faster than the human (or sometimes alien) eye can process. Reached the upper mesosphere in several seconds. *'Superhuman Hearing': can hear at far greater levels humans (or sometimes fellow super humans) can use. His hearing can vary, yet despite this great usage he is vulnerable to ultra-sonic blasts. Also his hearing is limited to the sound of what processes, thus the speed at which he obtains info. He doesn’t always get the information he wants at times (like when he failed to get the memo about Doomsday not being Lois Lane beforehand). *'Super Vision': Electromangetic Spectrum Vision, Thermal Vision, X-Ray, Telescopic Vision, Microscopic Vision and Heat Vision. While a lot of these powers aren’t shown, he was able to use X-ray vision to see Batman’s broken bones. He typically uses heat vision to incinerate flesh and intimidate others. Temperatures of his heat vision is said to be ranged from mildly burning to hot enough burn as hot as the sun. *'Ice Breath': has the ability to suck in a large amount of air into his lungs and either hold it within him for a long period of time or create strong forces of wind with it. He is able to control the temperature with which he expels this power. *'Invulnerability': his most noticeable attribute is his vast durability to the point he is commonly referred to as “Man of Steel”. He has endured high-caliber bullets, nuclear blasts, and even those of equal power with ease. Captain Atom explosion said to be equal to ten nuclear blasts failed to kill Superman at point blank range, even though Wonder Woman who was farther away at the time became critically injured. It took the full-power of a guardian to injure him, and even then he couldn’t kill him. *'Accelerated Healing': as his body absorbs solar rays, he can heal many times the speed of a human. One quick dose of the sun rays, can heal his injuries at a phenomenal rate. Being able to heal injuries that would take most people months, lasts only a couple hours for him. Yet despite this giving complete immunity to all viruses and diseases, he can still be poisoned by things like Kryptonite gas. Also while this gives him great healing, he cannot however heal ripped off limbs and organs. This is a list of Superman's other abilities that are not connected to his Kryptonian-based powers: *'Enhanced Intelligence': Superman has an exceptional intellect and since he snapped, Superman entirely dedicated his work in order to defeat criminals and anyone against him. *'Charisma': Superman uses his aura and charisma in order to manipulate people and others superheroes alike to obey and follow him. *'Technopathy': After Killing Brainiac and mentally bonding to the Skull Ship, Superman gained the power to control technology with his thoughts such as the Skull Ship, which he used to restore the cities Brainiac had trapped. *'Mind Control': After Bonding with Brainiac’s Skull Ship, Superman gained the power to mind control others, such as Batman, much to Supergirl’s horror. Abilities While he has yet to show the full range of his skills, as an alternate version of Superman he is a skilled hand-to-hand fighter, prized journalist, genius scientist, superb leader and indomitable will hero with great charisma, order and ideals. Quotes }} Victims Trivia *In the DC Universe animated original movie Superman vs. The Elite, Superman disapproved of the Elite's harsh and brutal methods, including killing criminals and threatening the general public. In Injustice, he acts upon all of the same methods. George Newbern voices Superman in both that movie and in this game. *Surprisingly, George Newbern (Who voices Superman in the Injustice Series and in several animated features featuring Superman) has voiced Sephiroth (The main antagonist of Final Fantasy VII), who himself is a fallen hero and of alien origin. However, while Superman was an alien born on another planet, Sephiroth was a human given alien powers via experimentation. *Superman is the only character whose Battles ladder portrait is his main-universe version. In the fight against him, he is also restricted to this costume. *Superman is the only character with two sets of intros and outros, one for the main-universe Superman (Where he rips off his suit and take off his glasses when the fight begins and fly off into space to answer a call for help after he wins the fight) and one for the regime Superman (Where he flies in to assist a squad of Regime troopers when the fight begins and orders his opponent to bow before him after the opponent is defeated). There exists a third intro for DLC Superman costumes, where Superman simply flies away from the Fortress of Solitude and into battle, DLC Superman use the same outro as main-universe Superman (or in the case of Cyborg Superman, the Injustice-universe Superman). *Although Superman is the boss of the Story Mode and the Classic Battles ladder, the only advantage he has over other fighters is a far stronger defense and attack in the first lifebar, aside from this, in the second lifebar he is completely normal, not even having a smarter A.I. *Some elements of the Injustice Superman were found in a dream sequence in Batman Vs. Superman: Dawn of Justice. *The Injustice version of Superman shares many similarities with other evil/amoral alternate versions of the Last Son of Krypton. **William Dunn: Both misuse their powers and become global dictators (although, while Injustice Superman had good intentions before becoming corrupt, William Dunn was simply power hungry). **Superman (Brave New Metropolis): Both became amoral dictators with little patience or understanding for wrongdoers, prefering to deal with them in a rough manner, after their respective versions of Lois Lane were killed by their enemies (The Joker for Injustice Superman, Intergang for Brave New Metropolis Superman). Both have also teamed up with their enemies in order to reach their goals (villains such as Bane and Sinestro for Injustice Superman, Lex Luthor and Mercy Graves for Brave New Metropolis Superman). Unlike the Injustice ''Superman, however, the Brave New Metropolis Superman was more caring and redeemed himself after the Lois Lane from the DCAU made him realize the error of his ways. **Superman (Justice Lord): Much like ''Brave New Metropolis Superman, both became dictators after someone close to them was killed by a major foe in the DC universe, whom they then killed in revenge (Lois Lane and The Joker for Injustice Superman, The Flash and Lex Luthor for Justice Lord Superman) and both were able to turn at least some of their teammates to their side. ***Coincidentally, Superman, Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl became violent oppressors in both the Injustice and Justice Lords universes. **Ultraman: Both are global dictators who repress others and rule by fear. Navigation Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Friend of a Hero Category:DC Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Aliens Category:Fighters Category:Tragic Category:Delusional Category:Brutes Category:One-Man Army Category:Control Freaks Category:Mongers Category:Supervillains Category:Master Orator Category:Vengeful Category:Destroyers Category:Provoker Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Usurper Category:Arrogant Category:Paranoid Category:Leader Category:Liars Category:Propagandists Category:Brainwashers Category:Slaver Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Dark Messiah Category:Obsessed Category:Terrorists Category:Murderer Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Strategic Category:Hegemony Category:Wrathful Category:Honorable Category:Oppressors Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Protective Category:Sophisticated Category:Warlords Category:Power Hungry Category:Traitor Category:Disciplinarians Category:Hero's Lover Category:Betrayed Category:Nemesis Category:Tyrants Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Archenemy Category:Male Category:Game Bosses Category:Mentally Ill Category:Abusers Category:Misanthropes Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Supremacists Category:Torturer Category:Successful Category:Blackmailers Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Vigilante Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Related to Hero Category:Remorseful Category:On & Off Category:Anti-Villain Category:Pawns Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Immortals Category:Protagonists Category:Sadists Category:Jingoists Category:Hypocrites Category:Outcast Category:Egotist Category:Lawful Evil Category:Stalkers Category:Mutilators Category:Lobo Villains Category:Justice League Villains Category:Totalitarians Category:InJustice Villains Category:Rivals Category:Opportunists Category:Crossover Villains Category:Humanoid Category:In Love Category:Psychopath Category:Deceased Category:Elementals Category:Necessary Evil Category:Spouses Category:Dark Forms Category:Social Darwinists Category:Parents Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Symbolic Category:Contradictory Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Faux Affably Evil